Realidad
by Artemisa-Cazadora
Summary: Spoiler del comic: Jason quería una vida normal y la encontró a un lado de Isabel, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo "normal" no era para él. Adentrándonos a la mente de Red, sin preferencia en la pareja.


**Aclaraciones:** Fic hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo es por diversión.

**Lo que encuentren entre comillas, son partes del comic de Red Hood y los Outlaws.**

Espero les guste.

* * *

"A veces pienso que Starfire y yo somos las únicas personas normales que conoces…."

Una vida normal era lo que él quería, disfrutar de cualquier situación que le hiciera olvidar, por un momento, el pasado y el presente. Simplemente gozar de lo que una vez pensó para sí, intentar tener dos mundos en sus manos: La realidad y la fantasía.

Por más que buscó, inconscientemente, no lo encontró en ningún momento. Pues cuando deseó estar junto a su madre, al saberla viva, cuidarla y protegerla de todo, alguien con una sonrisa espeluznante se lo arrebató. De no haber sido así, incluso no hubiera tenido historia como Red Hood, pues sería un niño, hombre: Jason Todd.

Pero él no tiene ninguna historia feliz, incluso cuando murió y resucitó no hubo mucho por lo cual alegrarse. No, si lo hubo: Una amistad, unión fraterna con Roy Harper y la Princesa Starfire; ni que decir de su enseñanza para ser el mejor asesino del mundo.

¿Pero lo mejor? Fue cuando conoció a la chica que le daría un poco de realidad: Isabel.

"Ella es Linda. Afortunadamente para ella, no hay manera de que crucemos nuestros caminos otra vez, aparte de hoy día"

Bebió de su trago durante el vuelo a Hong Kong, mirando a la bella rubia de ojos azules que se atrevió a hablarle y darle su número telefónico, aun sin saber de quién se trataba.

"¿Por qué no…?" fue la frase que salió de sus labios, y sin pensarlo mucho guardó el papel, indicando el inicio de su regreso a la vida común.

…..

"Jason eres muy gracioso. No puedo recordar una cita donde me haya divertido tanto"

"Igual yo. Digo, yo tampoco"

Una charla durante una caminata por Miami, Isabel parecía estar encantada con él, pero…

"Ella habla, yo miento…¿Qué opción tenía?" era lo único en que él podía pensar, que incluso para salir con una chica, tenía que ocultar la verdad, después de todo alguien como ella no entendería su pasado, ni lo que es ahora.

La cita se tornó algo extraña y fuera de los límites. Ya que por equivocación o cosa del destino, Isabel se vio obligada a permanecer en una guerra intergaláctica.

"Esa sonrisa, si tengo que morir en algún lado del universo, sin cualquiera a mi lado, no podría ser peor que morir aquí contigo"

"Estarás bien, Isabel"

Un abrazo, unas cuantas palabras y con ello, Isabel, admitió que eso le interesaba. Ese mundo en que un hombre protege a una mujer a toda costa y al terminar le da la pasión que es difícil de resistir.

"Vas…a besarme, ¿Verdad?" ella no podía contenerse.

"Más de una vez, si" había pasado tiempo sin tocar a una mujer, una que realmente valiera la pena: La única que descubrió quien era.

"Bien, bueno…la última vez, tengo que decir no fuiste muy bueno en eso"

"Eso era cuando mentía, sobre todo" no deja de observarla "Déjame saber si ves alguna diferencia" un beso que terminó en caricias intimas y goce total del cuerpo. Al menos, hasta que de nuevo esa sonrisa espeluznante se hizo presente:

Una sobredosis, un recuerdo que golpeó el pecho de Jason, Isabel estaba inconsciente pero viva. Además de eso, el hecho de que ponía a una persona inocente en peligro.

"No debí dejar el casco en casa. Esto es lo que obtengo por tratar de jugar al civil por una noche"

Y desde ese momento su pesadilla continuó: Vinieron más situaciones de vida o muerte, pero para su fortuna Isabel no estaba a su lado.

Con el pasado regresando, llegó el momento en que suplicó ayuda, rogándole a S'aru "El Vigilante", queriendo olvidar lo más horrendo.

"Ya no puedo hacerlo más. No puedo tener ese tipo de duda, si tú lo quitas, puedo seguir con mi vida y seguir luchando"

"Así que, ¿Quieres que quite todo de ti?, ¿Todo lo que la oscuridad tocó?

"Sí"

Ni eso funcionó, pues la dura batalla que llegó a continuación le hizo recuperar sus recuerdos y más aún:

"¿Y luego qué?, ¿Qué se viene para nosotros?" llegó el golpe concreto: Un momento de dejar de lado todo eso y regresar al mundo…real.

"Bueno…mientras más lo pienso, más creo que es tiempo"

"¿Tiempo para qué?"

"Tiempo para nosotros de hacer algo bueno para variar"

Aún tenía pendientes: Isabel no recibía explicación, así que una vez tranquilo, disfrutaría y aclararía las cosas con ella, en una Isla:

"Es hermoso"

"Quería elegir un lugar que me recordara a ti. Esto casi lo hace, creo."

Un intento de beso hacia ella, que terminó en un pequeño rechazo. Rechazo que se venía formulando desde hace tiempo: Isabel esperó por él, soñó cada día y se preocupó por su bienestar; anhelo volver a estar entre sus brazos, pasar algo agradable; aunque también se preguntó acerca de lo que quería, lo que tendría si permanecía con él.

"Pero sería agradable pasar un tiempo, sólo nosotros dos…"

Lo siguiente fue que se encontraban bailando, gozando, olvidando lo que todo significaba, de que no siempre las cosas duran.

"Admítelo" mencionó él.

"¿Qué?" una sonrisa que pronto desaparecería.

"Extrañabas esto"

"Esto nunca fue el problema, Jason"

"El problema, era tener un blanco pintado en mi cabeza, antes de saber quién eras" aunque eso doliera "El problema fue ser transportada al medio de una guerra intergaláctica" tenía que admitirlo "El problema fue hacerme objetivo de un payaso asesino serial" un rostro triste, decepcionado porque algo que le parecía magnífico no funcionó, el sueño de la aventura estaba por terminar "Si este hubiese sido el ritmo general de la relación, no habría problema"

Isabel lo quería a él, a Jason Todd, no la parte de Red Hood.

Demasiadas emociones por las cuales pasar, ninguna de ellas era agradable. Ella sabía lo que esperaba de su vida y en esos momentos, Jason no se lo podía otorgar y tampoco conocía si algún día eso que buscaba lo encontraría.

Jason por otro lado, sólo esperaba que las cosas funcionaran, que pudiera vivir dos vidas, realmente quería incluir a Isabel.

"Es divertido y excitante y peligroso, pero no es nada de lo que alguna vez quise para mí. No es nada que alguna vez hubiese elegido" Ni siquiera podía mirarlo, era difícil decir el adiós.

"Isabel…"

"…Si la pelea alguna vez termina, y no pretendas que sucederá pronto, ven a buscarme" tenía que haber una esperanza "Pero por ahora, esto es un adiós".

Un último beso, y él quería detenerla, convencerla de que todo funcionaría, que habría manera. Pero él no se puede mentir a sí mismo: Red Hood siempre será parte de él, no es sólo una identidad, es su otro yo.

…..

Lo único que quería Jason en su vida: Una mujer que lo esperara para celebrar sus victorias, compartir un poco de su pasado. Pero tampoco quería tenerla en constante peligro. Cosas que no pueden ocurrir al mismo tiempo.

Quería vivir en la vida real, pero aún no se da cuenta que esa es su realidad.

* * *

Debo decir una cosa: La relación de Isabel y él, sigue sin gustarme. Porque en mi humilde opinión, Jason se merece una chica con sus habilidades (Rose Wilson, Barbara, Supergirl…), que sea capaz de estar a su lado sin ningún problema. Pero al ser mi personaje favorito, se le tiene que contar su historia.

Me dan ganas de continuar, pero con uno de mis personajes, pero eso se verá con el tiempo.


End file.
